Her Secret
by SecretSmile6
Summary: Harry just wants to be a normal teenager but a stunning secret kept hidden for over sixteen years emerges and could be a major component in the battle between good and evil. Rated M for first chapter only! and maybe mild cursing.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own any of the characters in my story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Thank you and enjoy my story!

Ok well, this is my third fanfic, (though my second isn't done) but I was struk with inspiration so I hope you like it and let me know if you do! Enjoy!

Her Secret

She ran down the deserted ally way, fully aware that there was little chance of escaping him. The darkness closed in around her and the warmth evaporated from the air as his dark shadow drew nearer to her. She knew she shouldn't have run into this dead end but she had panicked and thought that perhaps he wasn't going to try to follow her. Now she realized she was wrong.

"How old are you?" his cold voice penetrated the silence around them.

"Please don't kill me," she pleaded, hoping that she would be able to see her beloved again after this night.

"Answer my question," the calmness of his voice sent chills down her spine.

"J-just n-nineteen," she stuttered. Only two years out of Hogwarts, and she never thought she would have to face this horrible circumstance. She thought back to her husband; they had just been married not even three months ago and already she feared facing death.

"Pity you are so young, however…" he didn't finish his sentence and moved closer to where she was cowering against the wall.

"Please…have mercy," she gasped for breath and stared at the dark shape that was now hovering over her.

"Mercy?" he laughed, shrill, high-pitched laughter that made the girl in front of him cover her ears and squirm under his shadow. "No. Mercy is not generally a part of my practices however if you stay quiet the pain may not be as excruciating."

Her eyes rose to meet his and she realized her time was up and he was going to kill her. He took his wand out from under his robes, but instead of shouting "_Avada Kedavra_!" as she expected he muttered "_Immobilus_," and within seconds she was on the cold cobblestone floor and she could not move. He moved closer to her and began to remove her clothing, and suddenly it dawned on her that she was about to be raped. The thought of struggling and shouting for help crossed her mind but with the Immobilus Charm upon her, she could not do anything to protect herself.

His long, cold fingers touched her bare skin and had she been able to, she would have flinched. Soon he had exposed himself and she felt herself beginning to lose consciousness, unwilling to feel the pain she knew he would cause.

Right before she lost total consciousness he looked into her eyes and threatened her, "If you tell anyone I will kill you and everyone you ever loved." He glared at her, sensing her fright and he knew that she would never tell.

As the pain began, she closed her eyes and let the darkness take over, thinking only of her one true love…

Yes, it's short but this is just the beginning…R&R please! Second chap. Up shortly!

J


	2. Slytherins and Wands

Well here is chapter 1 since the other was a prologue! I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Slytherins and Wands

Harry woke up to the sound of the compartment door slamming shut. He was on the Hogwarts Express which was speeding toward Hogwarts and Ron and Hermione had just entered his compartment. Realizing he had dozed off he gazed sleepily at his friends who had not joined him until now.

"Sorry, mate. We didn't mean to wake you," apologized Ron who took a seat across from where Harry was laying out across the seats.

"It's alright," Harry smiled at them and yawned.

"We just had to talk to this year's Prefects since we were Prefects last year and tell them about their duties and the other things they have to do this year," Hermione sat down next to Ron and looked over at Harry who was sitting up and trying to get comfortable.

Just then the compartment door slammed open for the second time and in walked Ginny Weasley, followed closely by Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny had a frightened expression on her face and was trying to catch Harry's or Ron's eyes, but both had stood up in an outrage that Malfoy had come bursting into their compartment.

"Well, well, well. Scarhead, the Weasel and the Mudblood, how pleasant to meet you all here," Malfoy looked from one angry face to another, a slight smirk plastered to his pale face. "Tsk! And I thought Dumbledore would have taught you three better hospitality," He shook his head and motioned to Ginny with a nod of his head, "Well, Potter, it seems your _girlfriend_ here is a Prefect and she tried to write me up for hexing a first year, isn't that right darling?" he breathed on her neck and she shivered, trying to move away from him.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy," threatened Ron, whose cheeks were burning with fury.

"Oh, no! I'm scared now Weasley!" Malfoy laughed and looked back to Harry while grabbing a fistful of Ginny's hair. She reached up to stop him but he pulled back and she gave a whimper of pain and fright. "You make sure she stays away from us or there will be _severe_ consequences, do you understand?" he seemed to be speaking to all of them.

Harry glared at Malfoy and said, "Let her go and then we can settle what we do understand or don't understand."

"Wrong answer, Scarhead," Malfoy had an amused glint in his eye as he began to back out of the compartment. Harry began to move closer thinking of a way to prevent Malfoy from leaving with Ginny. "You will understand…or else," and with that Malfoy pushed Ginny into Harry who caught her before she fell and with a suspicious smirk strode past the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle following him.

Harry settled Ginny onto the seat and sat down next to her. Ginny clutched at the small of her back and Harry, concerned that Malfoy had physically hurt her, asked, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"

"I'll kill him if he did anything to you," Ron threatened with malice in his voice. "Why didn't you fight him when he threatened you?"

"No…he just…his wand was pressed up against my back…and it hurt…but I couldn't fight him…" Ginny was on the verge of tears.

"It's alright, Ginny. He's gone now," soothed Hermione. "What happened? Why did he threaten you in the first place?"

"Well…," began Ginny, who took a deep breath and seemed to have regained her composure. "I was just coming back from the Prefects' compartment when I noticed Malfoy who was walking away from a first year who was in tears. I helped him, and then went to look for Malfoy to get him in trouble-"

"That's my little sister! Way to get Malfoy in trouble on the first day," interrupted Ron, but stopped when Hermione glared at him for cutting Ginny's story short.

"Go on, Ginny," urged Hermione.

"So I walked to the compartment Malfoy was in and he was whispering to Crabbe and Goyle and some other Slytherins in there. I tried to listen to hear what he was saying but then the train lurched and the door slid open and I fell inside. Malfoy realized I had been trying to listen and he grabbed my wand and jabbed his into my back and told me that if I ever listened to one of his conversations again I would regret it for the rest of my life, and then we came here," Ginny looked around at the faces that were listening intently to her and waited for one of them to break the silence when realization hit her. "My wand! Malfoy still has it!" A worried look crossed her face. "What if he breaks it?"

"Or worse, uses it for some spell that you could get framed and blamed for," Harry looked at Ron and Hermione remembering how in their fourth year Harry lost his wand at the Quidditch World Cup and was wrongly blamed at the time for setting off the Dark Mark.

"We'll get it for you Ginny," Hermione said and she, Harry and Ron rose to leave.

"Yeah, I'll kill him for threatening you," Ron started for the compartment door, anger pulsating through his veins.

Hermione and Harry caught each other's eye and stepped in front of Ron, preventing him from leaving.

"Er- someone should stay here with Ginny…in case Malfoy comes back, you know?" Harry said uneasily, knowing that if Ron came with them, as angry as he was, he would cause more trouble than would be good if they wanted to get Ginny's wand back.

"Good idea. Hermione, you can comfort Ginny," Ron tried to step past Harry, but Harry didn't move.

"Maybe…perhaps you should stay, Ron," Hermione began cautiously. "You would be stronger, better if you had to protect Ginny from Malfoy."

Ron seemed to buy Hermione's flattering line and calmed down but as Harry and Hermione were leaving the compartment he smiled and said, "Oh, and if you get the chance, Hermione…punch him for me too."

They laughed and Harry and Hermione left the compartment and began to make their way down the train towards Malfoy's compartment.

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed it! R&R please! More to come soon! !


End file.
